A Little Extra Nudge
by KatieMatlinIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: Even though love is blind, it doesn't hurt when she's ditched the glasses, gotten a more flattering haircut, changed her wardrobe to a more stylish one, and transformed from a girl to a woman in the bosom department. Takes place during Breakaway. Klare.


A Little Extra Nudge

By KatieMatlinIsMySpiritAnimal

K.C. x Clare

**Okay. Since Klare makes me fangirl all over everything, I figured I'd write a Klare fic. I was so pissed when he ditched her for that whore Jenna (well, she was a whore at that point), and I was really hoping he'd recognize her new "surgery" (the eyes, I mean!) back in Season 10. Here it is! (K.C.'s POV.)**

**IMPORTANT: Jenna is ****not pregnant**** in this story. Maybe she and K.C. didn't even have sex. The thought of him doing it with anyone but Clare repulses me. Anyway, up to you! But the pregnancy never happened.**

* * *

I am no longer at the bottom of the food chain. I'm a superstar athlete and I'm living with a foster family that cares about me. The hottest girl at Degrassi, by far, is my girlfriend. Sophomore year is, as of this point, shaping up to be pretty damn good.

The first day of the second week of school is here; already, summer's gone by. And oh, was mine good. All I did was play video games with Connor, shoot some hoops with Drew and Dave, and, of course, spend time with Jenna. Summer's over, which sucks, but at least I get to go back to Degrassi feeling like the coolest kid in the school. It's all coming together really well for me, and I can't wait to drape my arm around Jenna and hold her waist tight, showing all the other guys what they can't have. Even just staring at her, I feel amazing. Every little piece of her is mine, all mine. That hair, that face, those boobs, that ass…yeah, Jenna's pretty fantastic.

I wish I'd started dating her under different circumstances, though. She piqued my interest pretty much as soon as I saw her, even though I had a girlfriend. Clare didn't get off to a very good start with her, and for pretty obvious reasons. She saw very early on that Jenna had eyes for me. Can't blame her for feeling threatened. I mean, Jenna is basically fun, fun, fun. Clare's a little bit too rigid for me. So, I do feel kind of bad sometimes for basically tossing Clare aside and going out with the next one immediately. In spite of all that, though, she's probably moved on by now. And I'm here with Jenna Middleton – one of the most amazing people I've ever met. It all worked out for the best in the end.

Every now and then, though, I can't help but wonder what would have happened between Clare and me if Jenna hadn't transferred to Degrassi. We'd probably still be together (of course, I'd never tell Jenna that). In spite of everything, we did have a good thing going on and we liked each other pretty much from day one. I know I did, anyway. Even though she had on that ridiculous uniform. I do wish Clare all the best even though I feel bad about the way things ended up in the end. She was a really good part of my life. She doesn't have anything on Jenna, of course, but she still deserves someone who will make her very, very happy. Any guy would be lucky to have a girl like her: someone to help with homework, talk to about their problems, and overall enjoy the presence of. Lucky, yes. Willing, maybe not.

She also remained faithful. Of course, Jenna's never cheated on me before. When we go out sometimes, though, I can see her blatantly looking at other guys. Considering how she "stole" me from Clare, to quote Alli, her reputation isn't sparkling. I mean, she does _call_ herself a "boyfriend-stealer". And she does undress other guys with her eyes sometimes. It's okay, I guess. It's something I try to ignore. Everything else she has to offer me is totally worth it.

The bell rings to walk to the first class of the day, and I've got my arm around Jenna as she's walking to English. All the guys are staring – can't blame them, of course – but she's mine. I make a point of that by holding her a bit closer. I see some friends walking down the hallway and greet them: Dave, Drew, Connor. Alli gives me a glare, which I really should've seen coming. And then I see Clare, whom I haven't seen since the end of last year since we don't have any classes together this year, walking next to Alli and trying to avoid eye contact with me.

Holy shit.

I can't keep my eyes from popping out of my head. Jenna was telling me about how Clare supposedly got a boob job this weekend, and it certainly looks as though she did. Her chest definitely wasn't that big last year when I dated her. She looks like she also got contact lenses; they bring out how big and nice her eyes are. Her clothing complements her body more this year than it did last year, and her haircut flatters her face perfectly.

Wait. I have a girlfriend.

It's only natural, though, right? I'm able to pretty quickly shake it off and turn back to Jenna, whose waist I'm holding tight.

"Ugh. Can you believe her?" Jenna asks. "Getting a boob job like that. Is she that insecure?"

Is that a little bit of jealousy I hear in her voice? Maybe she saw me looking at Clare? Crap.

"She looks good to me," I reply.

"Excuse me?" Jenna accuses.

Looks like I'm keeping her on her toes. And, as much as I feel bad admitting it, that's not so much of a bad thing. I really like, maybe even love, Jenna. But I can't help but feel that she wears the pants in the relationship, at least sometimes. She's a lot more accusatory and demanding than I am. I'm much more easygoing, as made evident by the fact that I'll put up with her eye-raping other guys time and time again, as much as it might get to me. But if I so much say that Clare doesn't look bad, she'll attack? I don't want a girlfriend who's insecure as hell when I look for half a second someone else, but, at the same time, it's a two-way street. She could be a little more considerate of my feelings, too.

Clare wouldn't do it if she were my girlfriend. Why should Jenna?

Surprise and shock are the only things I can feel at my thought. Since I've started dating Jenna, I haven't thought about Clare romantically in any way. Now and then, I might think that I feel guilty, and I might think that I hope she's okay. But I've never even considered going back to her, because I've been having too much fun with Jenna. Bubbly, energetic Jenna, as opposed to boring, studious Clare.

But was boring, studious Clare really that bad when compared to bubbly, energetic Jenna? Boring, studious Clare also happened to be sweet, caring, helpful Clare. Even so, boring, studious Clare was what I saw when I first met Jenna. And it's still what I see.

Right?

I turn back to Jenna, finally answering her with, "Jenna, I chose you, right?"

She softens a bit.

"I know, babe. I just think she's doing it in order to get you back."

I chuckle.

"Well, that's not going to work."

Even as I say it, though, I turn back towards Clare, who's by her locker talking to Alli. For a split second, we make eye contact, and I feel myself catch my breath for a second. Not one of those stupid, cliché breath-catches in which she's so beautiful that I can't breathe (I don't think). One of those breath-catches where I'm nervous to see her. Nervous that we've made eye contact for the first time in a very long time. Months. And we haven't really discussed the matter.

"She does look good, doesn't she?" Jenna asks.

I know this game. I hate this game. She's setting me up. She says something that she catches me in a hard-to-respond place with. The logical answer is that yes, she does look good. Both because it's true and because it's the correct thing to say given the format of her question. But I'm screwed if I don't say no. So I don't say anything.

The bell rings, and we have to head to our first classes in only a few seconds. The answer is left unspoken, so I give her a quick peck on the cheek. She looks nervous at the unresolved question. All the while, I can't stop thinking about Clare, Clare, Clare. And I don't know why.

What do you know, with my luck? Jenna isn't in my first class, which is world history with Mr. Perino. But Clare Edwards is, and, as luck'll have it, she'll probably be sitting right next to me or behind me or something. I count the rows and columns of desks in the classroom. Five rows, four columns. Why am I getting so paranoid all of a sudden, all regarding Clare? It can't be her new, hot look.

Hot? What? I'd call Clare cute, but hot…?

Mr. Perino greets us and then calls out the names, assigning students their seats row by row. With a last name beginning with E, Clare is the fifth student on the roster, and she has the last seat in the first column.

Of course. Andrew Elliott, Zachary Frederick, Whitney Fuller, and Sierra Gale are the next four in that column. And I'm the fifth. And it looks like I'm spending a year with Clare Edwards next to me, in the back row, first thing every morning. I take my seat next to her and take a breath.

She turns her head to her right so she's looking at me. Bold, it seems. I give her a head nod, and all she does is offer a weak smile in return.

Why can't I stop thinking about how gorgeous she looks? I know I have a girlfriend, but why can't I shake the thought that Clare could possibly still be my girlfriend if I weren't so hard on her last year? I must be a lot shallower that I always thought for choosing Jenna. At the same time, though, doesn't _this_ moment right now look a lot shallower? I'm seeing Clare in a totally different light and even thinking about her over my own girlfriend, all because of a change in her appearance. Her eyes are so much bigger and more beautiful than I ever remember, probably because I always dated her when she wore glasses. She was adorable in the glasses, I would always think. But these contact lenses do something to her eyes that I haven't seen before. And her haircut. Flattering, showing her face. Her old long hair hid her face too much, and now it's a lot more visible. She really does have a very pretty face, and it's much clearer to the eye now. I also can't help but notice her clothes. She has on a pretty blouse, but it's not a kiddish blouse – not the kind of blouse she'd wear last year. It's more flattering, and I can guess by the looks of it that her wardrobe is now stocked with clothes that will show off her curves more. And her boobs. The rumor has to be true: Jenna must've been right. She had to have gotten a boob job. Her boobs look at least a size bigger than they were before the summer.

All in all, she's a sight for sore eyes. And it looks like the rest of the class's males can see that, too. I can't help but feel possessive over Clare, angry at these guys. But the recurring thought keeps popping into my head: _I have a girlfriend_. This thought didn't stop me from going after Jenna. Why's it stopping me now?

Everyone's seated at this point, and I notice Clare raise her hand. She asks to go to the bathroom, and Perino gives her one of the two class passes.

Before I can even think or register what I'm about to do, I blurt out, "I need to go, too."

The class looks confused at my sudden outburst. I'm pretty confused about it, myself. It's not like me to just wail out stuff like that. But I still feel victorious when Perino warily hands me the other hall pass.

"Hurry back, you two. We're starting the French Revolution today."

Clare's already at the door by the time I get up, and she waits for me to come towards the door so she can hold it open for me. Great, I think. I must really look like an ass. I cheat on her and in return she holds the door open for me. Then I shut the door behind me and make a left, the same direction as Clare Edwards.

"Hey," I say, albeit a bit awkwardly.

"...Hey?"

"So, how was your summer?" I ask, unable to stop myself from taking a short glance at her chest.

She raises her eyebrows and replies, "I guess it was good. And yours?"

"Yeah, good."

It's weird. In all of ten minutes I went from completely happy about my status in the school to unsure of myself. Because of Clare's stupid new look.

"What did you do this summer?" she asks.

I don't answer the question; instead, I respond with one of my own.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"What?" she asks, looking somewhat affronted.

"Why aren't you being ruder to me?"

"K.C., what are you talking about?"

"You're not...you're not..."

I pause. Do I really want to go into the whole relationship thing?

"You're not treating me the way I thought you would after we...ended things," I state, glad to say it.

"Well, do you expect me to be rude to you, K.C.? I'm not that kind of person, and I thought you'd know that."

Now that I'm getting a conversation out, even if it's not the friendliest of conversations, I'm determined to keep her going.

"I just wanted to apologize. We didn't end things that well. And...and I'm sorry. For hurting you. And for not saying anything sooner."

"Um, it's okay," she says, looking at the floor for a moment and then back up at me. "We're cool."

Neither of us says anything just yet. It's extremely awkward for a few moments. Then, though, I decide to be brave.

"You look really good."

She blushes a little (which makes me feel a little flustered) and says, "Thanks, K.C."

There it is. That cute, small smile she gives. The embarrassed, shy, but beautiful one that I always remember loving when we were still together. Looking at her, it's still hard to get past her new look. But it's also pretty difficult to forget how sweet, caring, kind she's always been. And that little smile reminds me of how adorable she once was. And now, she's still retaining some of that.

We're still walking to the bathroom when a sudden impulse comes to my head. It's an impulse to kiss her. And why? When I have a girlfriend, and my conscience is already beaten up for cheating on Clare? I could never do that to Jenna, or Clare for that matter, so I don't act on it. But I do take it as a realization that I made a mistake. Jenna's really great, but who am I to choose her over someone who's been with me through thick and thin, who put aside her own morals and feelings to make me feel better, especially when it came to my foster family? It's tempting not to grab her and kiss her and tell her I want to go out with her again, but where would that leave me? In just another predicament. I can't believe I'm all of a sudden feeling so confused again, just like last year before school got out, and I also can't believe how stupid I was to choose Jenna over Clare. Imagining the summer I could have had with Clare right now, it hurts me a bit to think of the times I could have spent with her. And what bothers me the most is that what made me realize it was Clare's new look. Her new clothes, her new boobs, her new hairdo, her new eyes. What kind of a person does that make me?

"So, can I ask you something?" I finally say.

"Sure. Go for it," she replies.

We're almost at the bathrooms, but I need to know, so I say, "Did you get a boob job over the summer?"

"Excuse me?" she accuses. "Who told you that? And, even if I did, why is it any of your business?"

"It's...it's not, I guess," I respond, in shock that her breasts could grow so much over one summer. "Jenna just told me that you were having surgery, and..."

"Jenna?" She snorts. "Well, tell her I got laser eye surgery and to stop...just, ugh. Look, K.C. I know it's not my place to butt into your relationship, and I'm sorry, but doesn't that sound really paranoid? And wouldn't you be better off not dating someone who makes up ridiculous rumors about other people?"

"What?" I ask, my eyes widening a bit.

She walks a little quicker, blushes, and stammers, "Forget I said anything, okay?"

"No, wait a second," I say, grabbing her wrist, so glad nobody's in this hallway. "Hey, Clare. Do you still like me?"

She breathes sharply, replying, "Why would it matter if...if I did?"

I pull her so she's facing me, forcing her face so that her big, pretty eyes are looking right into mine.

"Because maybe I was stupid. Maybe I was Iblind to see that you are the right one. Not Jenna. Look, I was fascinated by Jenna at first. I'm not gonna lie. But, to tell you the truth, she's been mentally cheating this whole time. And it hurts, and I was wrong to do the same to you. But...but I still like you, Clare. I do. I probably always have, and I was just sidetracked. And, if you still like me, maybe we could give us another try."

She looks furious, but I can see in her eyes that she's hiding something.

"You can't have your cake and eat it too, K.C. What even makes you say this?"

I inhale, and I know I owe her at least the truth.

"To be completely honest, it was when I saw you. Everything about you looks amazing right now, and-"

She growls and starts to walk more speedily towards the bathrooms, fuming, "So it's because of how I look? God, that is the most superficial thing I have ever heard!"

"Wait!" I say, which makes her turn around. "That was what started it, Clare. What made me think it at first. But then I started to remember all the time we spent together, and how much fun we had, and how great we were together...is it so bad to want it back now? Is it so bad to realize that Jenna was temporary, and that I made a huge mistake going after her?"

I'm sure she saw in my eyes that I meant it, because she visibly looks more calm, and I even see a smile tugging at her lips as she says, "In all honesty, K.C., there's no way I was going to get over you just over the summer. But it's ridiculous how much I thought about you. I tried to move on, and it's been so unsuccessful. That's why...that's why it's _possible _I might give you another chance, okay?"

I smile, saying, "Deal."

She's got a huge grin on her face, and she looks like she's just gotten what she wanted for Christmas. Close enough, I'm sure.

"I still need some time to think about it, though, okay? You sort stuff out with Jenna. And maybe I'll be here waiting for you, if I convince myself that you're still worth my trust. Which might happen! But it also might not."

Even though she says this, I can tell by how happy she looks that she's not going to do a good job of avoiding me.

"Sounds good, Clare. I hope to be with you again, if you want it, too."

She grins as she walks into the bathroom.

"Maybe I will."

And, with that, she disappears (happily, it seems) into the ladies' room.

I do the same as I walk into the men's room. I just know that she's going to want to be with me again. It took her new appearance, I'm not going to lie, to convince me of how much I still want her in my life. But as long as it's emotional in the end, which it certainly is. She sure doesn't seem to mind. I think we're both just happy that the feelings are lingering.

I'll think about Jenna later. Even if Clare wants to sound mysterious, I'm positive that we'll be together again sometime very, very soon.

* * *

**I don't know how I feel about this story, so please review it! Klare is my absolute favorite pairing of all time, so I really hope I wrote it well. Even though they're my favorite, they're not exactly easy to write. Thanks so much for reading! And be sure to keep up with "Damage Control" and "Ticket Stubs," my Jemma and Enya fanfictions! Thanks so much!**


End file.
